l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Osano-Wo
Hida Osano-Wo Hida Osano-Wo (Heroes of Rokugan) was the second son of Hida and the father of Kaimetsu-Uo and Hida Kenzan. After his death, he was declared the Fortune of Fire and Thunder. Mother Osano-Wo's mother was the Dragon of Thunder, the second wife of Hida.One Man's Courage She came to Hida after the death of his first wife, fell in love with him and bore him a child. The dragon chose to become mortal and came to live with Hida.Way of the Crab p. 22 Leading the Crab When he inherited the leadership of the Crab Clan his first course of action was waging war on the Troll kingdom near Kyuden Hiruma Way of the Crab pp. 22-23 and destroyed the Troll capital, Volturnuum. Volturnum (Honor Bound flavour) Over time Osano-Wo realized that a constant war with the Shadowlands would require more resoures than the Crab had at that time and decided the solution would be to marry into a wealthy family. He looked long and hard and finally decided on taking a Matsu, so he married the high lady of the Matsu. Equipment Osano-Wo ussually wore the Armor of the Shadow Warrior, but in the campaign against the Trolls he wore a lighter armor, Yamigatai, known as the Armor of Osano-Wo. Prayers and Treasures, p. 116 Between his many weapons one was the Ono of Osano-Wo. Prayers and Treasures, p. 176 Falconry It was believed that Osano-Wo was the first practitioner of falconry in Rokugan, and he was often depicted with his falcon Gekido. Way of the Dragon p. 46 Osano-Wo's Brother Osano-Wo refused to believe his half-brother Hida Atarasi had been killed in the Shadowlands, and had an armor crafted for his brother's return. Atarasi's Armor was placed in Kyuden Hida, awaiting the day legends said a hero with Atarasi's eyes would come and claim it. The Two Sons of Osano-Wo His wife was a warrior, feisty, spunky and fiery, but had a tendency to point out strategic errors in commands and troop structure. It was a relief when it was finally announced she was with child. The following night Osano-Wo celebrated the news in the nearest village and drank too much sake. The next morning he woke up in a little peasant hut with a girl. Nine months later he had two sons. None knew which was born first and Osano-Wo acknowledged them both as his own. Both were raised equally, yet Kaimetsu-Uo, his legitimate son, would beat Kenzan in every contest, but only barely. Osano-Wo was impressed with Kenzan's unbreakable determination to keep trying to beat his brother no matter how many times he lost. At gempukku, Chikara was passed on to Kenzan and the Matsu wife was so enraged she left Kyuden Hida taking Kaimetsu-Uo with her and went to the islands off the coast of the Crab lands, where they founded the Mantis Clan.Way of the Crab pp. 23-24 Trolls Osano-Wo began a campaign against the Trolls. The Murder of Osano-Wo In 97, Osano-Wo was murdered and since Hida had become a recluse and Hida Kenzan had to run the Clan, his son Kaimetsu-Uo was given the opportuinity to track the traitor responsible. Kaimetsu-Uo leaped at the chance and quickly tracked the person to Shiro Shiba in Phoenix lands. The Phoenix first refused to open their gates, but when Kaimetsu-Uo cried out to his father for vengeance, lightning struck the gates of the castle, opening them. The Phoenix saw this as a sign to release the traitor to Kaimetsu-Uo and their scholars requested Osano-Wo be granted the status as Fortune of Fire and Thunder from then on. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition p. 10 Thunder Calls to Fortune In 1158 Osano-Wo called Shiba Tsukune up to become the Fortune of Rebirth. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 32 Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Fortunes